thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rejected BTRE Special
This special was originally going to be the first season special of Bruce the Runaway Engine. It was rejected due to it focusing on secondary characters too much. Plot It was an ordinary day on Sodor. Engines were happy, trains were on time, and everything was going well. Except for Bruce, he needed a new chassis. "Darn trucks." He muttered. A few minutes passed, then Victor came by. "Hello, my friend, only three more days until that 0-8-2 chassis arrives. Then we'll repaint it black and then you'll be on your way." He said, Bruce smiled, but then his face turned into annoyance, it was Sir Handel complaining and being grumpy. Typical. "Why do those cattle trucks always bump me?!" He said to Duck, who was next to him. "Sir Handel, can you just shut up for five minutes!?" Bruce yelled to him, and Sir Handel was silent. Gordon, who was on the hoist, looked down at Bruce and started to laugh. "That got him to stop!" He chuckled. Meanwhile, Homer and Bean were talking. "We will find number 128. Captian Fatty is away for a few days." Homer told Bean, who listened, then Homer said something else. "I will be acting as another engine for the Sodor China Clay Company, and you will be going to the NWR's number one's branch line, saying you're an inspection diesel." Suddenly, Percy arrived. He had taken fresh fruit to the Mainland. "Hello!" Percy said, and Homer did a fake smile. But, Bean's was real. "Hi!" Bean happily said. "We're needing directions to an island they call Sodor." Homer said. "I am 03, and he is William." He lied. "OK, well, I'm going there, follow me! I'm Percy." Percy led then to Vicarstown Bridge, and they went on it. "Welcome to Sodor!" Percy happily said. Bean and Homer went to the places they had said. But, Homer saw a familiar face. Anopha Quarry was closed due to a landslide, but he didn't know that. "Gary?" Mavis asked, and she was shocked. "Oh, hello, Mavis! I'm a new diesel that's going to be working here." There went another lie of Homer's. Marion and Timothy came over. "Weird, I wasn't told." Timothy said. "Me either." Marion agreed. "It's just for a day! I'm a surprise." Homer said, now he had to get Bruce within 24 hours. "I hope Bean isin't being stupid." He whispered to himself. Bean arrived on Thomas' Branch Line, Thomas was gone at the moment. But, Toby greeted him. "Hello there, uh, name?" "William." Bean said. But, Henrietta remembered Bean. She gave him a dirty look, and Bean rolled away. "Umm, Toby-" Henrietta started, but Toby interrupted. "I like him too, Henrietta." Toby rolled away. Henrietta just stopped talking, she didn't even want to give Toby a piece of his mind. Then, he got to Sodor Dieselworks. He bumped into Diesel. "Ow!" Diesel said. "Sorry." Bean said to Diesel. Then, Bean saw something. A bunch of diesels. Bean grinned evilly. "Hello, fellow diesels!" Bean happily said, they all looked at them in confusion. The only ones there were Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, 'Arry, and Bert. (Excluding Diesel and Bean.) "Yes?" Diesel 10 asked. "I know an engine we need to get rid of. He's a silly steamie." Bean replied to Diesel 10. He smiled. "Which one? We have many steam engines here." "I don't really know, but he's a 0-8-2." Bean explained. "He wants Bruce, boss." Dodge told Diesel 10. All the diesels smiled. Thomas, James, and Percy were at Knapford Station. The three were waiting for Edward, he was in charge while Sir Topham Hatt was away. "How much longer is he going to take!?" James asked, and Thomas and Percy both looked at him coldly. "Do we need for you to be a runaway and have Edward save you again?" Percy chuckled. Suddenly, Hiro came over. "James, you should respect Edward, he is in charge of you." Hiro told him. "OK. Thank you for your wisdom, Hiro." James said, he was annoyed. Hiro left, and a minute or two later, Edward arrived. "Hey, guys. Since Gordon needs a new firebox, James will pull the express." Edward happily said. James puffed away. "Percy, you will show Marion how to get to the Sodor Dieselworks, and Thomas, you will pull the mail train for Percy." Edward told Thomas and Percy. The two tank engines whistled and went to their jobs. Homer arrived at the Sodor Dieselworks. All the other diesels on the North Western Railway were at the Sodor Annual Diesel Show. The British Rail Class 08s there didn't want to go, but Diesel 10 wouldn't be allowed anyways. "Boss! You arrived just in time." Bean said to Homer, who was shocked. "You got a group of diesels...?" Homer said quietly. "And a steamie." Bean told Homer. All the diesels smiled. "She'll be handy." 'Arry said. Suddenly, a small blood red 2-6-0 tank engine appeared. She had a scar over her left eye. It was closed. "This is Scar, she's really useful in her own ways, and an actual useful steamie." Diesel 10 explained. "At your service." Scar said in her devious voice. Meanwhile, Percy and Marion were nearly to the Sodor Dieselworks. They stopped. "Just go straight, then a right, and there's the spot for the new engine shed." Percy said and moved away. Marion stopped in the Dieselworks. "Hello?" Marion asked. Suddenly, 'Arry and Bert buffered up behind her, she was pushed deeper. "Huh? Who's doing that?!" Marion screamed, and Diesel 10 came close to her. "You have seen too much. You cannot stop our plan from kidnapping Bruce." Diesel 10 told her. Diesel then got behind Marion as well, they prepared for her struggling. Then, Homer came to her. "I knew you were suspicious. So, we're going to make sure you don't ruin our plan." Homer said, and Marion started trying to move back. But, the three diesels kept pushing her. Bean joined after her going a little further. Then, they stopped. Marion was trying to move back, but she was stuck. Her wheels were trapped in some clasps. "What?!" Marion said, and saw Scar go on a rail. She started being flipped over. "Help!!" Marion cried, and all her coal fell out. Then, she was put back to normal. All the diesels and Scar laughed. Two days later, the Diesel Show ended. Derek arrived to the Dieselworks, Derek was able to sneak away. He heard Splatter mention that Marion was kidnapped. But, he was too scared to tell anyone. It was three days until someone asked. It was BoCo. "Derek, why have you been so nervous? Does it have to do with Marion vanishing?" He asked. Derek sighed. "Yes. I heard something about Diesel, Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, 'Arry, Bert, two mysterious diesels and one mysterious steam engine." Derek whispered, and BoCo gasped. "We need to get Edward! Sir Topham Hatt comes tomorrow!" BoCo said in terror. Derek and BoCo started going to Knapford. When they got there, they told Edward. He was terrified. "We must stop them!" Edward said, being angry. Thomas, James, and Percy came over. "Thomas, alert Bruce some diesels are trying to kidnap him! James and Percy, you two must round up the good diesels." Edward told the three. An hour later, some of the the good diesels (Daisy, BoCo, Salty, Mavis, Paxton, Sidney, Dennis, Norman, Derek, Den, and Dart) were at Knapford. Then, Thomas came, with Bill, Ben, and Gordon. Then, Timothy came with Bruce on a flatbed, and Duck pushing behind. "I got these guys to help." Thomas explained. Edward, James, and Percy smiled. "Victor and Kevin will distract them as long as possible." Duck told the others. Edward had a plan. "Gordon, Bill, and Ben, you three will sneak Marion out. Diesels, you make a distraction for Marion to escape. Go!" Suddenly, he saw Homer behind Duck, Timothy, and Bruce. "Flatbed group, start puffing away! Quickly!" Edward shouted loudly, as they started moving, Homer was close in chase. Edward started chasing. "Edward! No!" Thomas screamed, as him, James, and Percy followed, trying to stop him. "We can do it, guys!" Bruce shouted. Timothy and Duck moved faster, but Homer was nearly to Duck's bufferbeam. Luckily, Timothy let off steam. Homer moved back some, and the points were switched. Thomas, James, and Percy all stopped. But, Edward kept chasing Homer. The two went on an old line, and there was a part which became a river, and Homer went into the water, he was stuck in the mud over the track! Edward chuckled. "Well, look who got a taste of his own medicine!" Then, Duck shunted Bruce on a flatbed next to Edward, then left. "Edward, I wanna say thank you." Bruce smiled at him, but then noticed his chassis wasn't delivered yet. "A diesel must of stolen my chassis." Bruce whispered. Edward gasped, and coupled up to Lee. He was facing backwards. When Edward started moving, Bruce started laughing. "So, this was how Clarabel feels like!" Edward laughed and smiled. When they returned to Knapford, everything was normal. Then, Diesel pushed a flatbed with a 0-8-2 chassis on it. "I'm sorry." Diesel said. "All of us diesels feel terrible. I hope you can forgive us." Bruce smiled. "Of course I can." Suddenly, Edward remembered. "Thomas, you need to get Sir Topham Hatt. He's coming soon!" "Oh yeah!" Thomas said, he whistled and puffed away. Little did they know, a blood red tank engine had ran away, and it wouldn't be the last time you'd see her... But, back to the story. Bruce was fixed, and decided to go to the Dieselworks, he didn't know Diesel 10. At least he thought. When he arrived, he saw Diesel 10, and they both gasped. "You..." Bruce said, his teeth clenched. "Oh no." Diesel 10 said, he thought Bruce was a different member of his class, and he was only called 128 back then. But, he saw the number. Bruce remembered a terrible incident. A major incident. "This time, I'm getting you!" Bruce screamed, and started moving towards Diesel 10. "I'll avenge you, Roy!!" He then said. Diesel 10 was going backwards in terror, and Bean and Homer watched in confusion. But, they left. Bruce pushed Diesel 10 into a wall, where he derailed. Diesel 10 stared in terror, he was helpless. It was a risky move, but Diesel 10 started to talk. "I'm sorry for taking your friend! But he wasn't scrapped! He ran away, and was saved by some engine!" Bruce sighed, and looked at Diesel 10. "I'm sorry. You seem to have changed, I just get angry. A lot." Bruce said, and smiled. Diesel 10 smiled back, and Bruce bought Rocky. He lifted Diesel 10 on the rails. "Here you go." Rocky happily said, and Bruce and Diesel 10 have been friends since, and Sir Topham Hatt arrived. Everyone kept that story a secret. Even though Percy felt silly, nobody minded. "How was it with me being gone, Edward?" Sir Topham Hatt asked. "Uhh, perfect!" Edward said, and the story was never mentioned again. Category:Specials Category:Bruce the Runaway Engine Category:Bruce the Runaway Engine Specials Category:Canceled Episodes/Specials